The Blue Native
by BlueBlurAoba
Summary: Aoba in his usual daily lifesytle is working as usual. He gets a random phone call from Mink who is now abit less rude to him than he was before. Mink x Aoba moments. Alittle of Koujaku x Noiz/Trip x Virus/Maybe Mizuki x Clear. The story will be updated time to time. Just bear with me, please. Thank you. Review please if you wish.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_Junk Shop Mediocrity_

_Inside the shop of Mediocrity, a phone rang near a computer as Aoba's All-Mate; Ren jumped on the counter and sniffed the phone. "Aoba. The phone is ringing." "Ah, hang on. I'm coming." Said Aoba while coming out of the backroom of the storage and picking up the phone._

"_Hello? Junk Shop Mediocrity."_

"_Aoba."_

"_Ah! Mink?! How did you get this number? You should of called me on my watch."_

"_Tch. Didn't feel like it. Where are you?"_

"_I'm still at work…I don't get off until another 2 hours. Why?"_

_:Hmph. Hurry up and get back home now. I'll be waiting or I will find you myself."_

_The line clicked as Aoba put the phone down and had a blush on his face from hearing his name called out by Mink. "Aoba? Is everything alright?" "Ah, yeah. It was Mink. He sounded like he either happy or mad about something." Aoba sat down on a chair and sighs, leaning back. "Aoba. It has been quite a while since Mink has been heard or seen. If I may suggest, after you are done working here, for your three day weekend off, you could spend some time with Mink." Aoba jumped at the suggestion and looked at Ren, smiling, nodding. "Yeah…plus it would be good for you and Tori to see each other. You two are getting along well." Ren nodded and laid on counter as the door opened and the next thing that Aoba heard was the annoying yells and cheerfully sounds of the kids; __Kio__, __Nao__and__Mio. "Aha! You're here!" Aoba screamed as he got hit by a broomstick. "Yeah! We got him again! Way to go, Nao!" "You lost again, Aoba!" said Mio. "Prepare to face our doom!" said Kio. "Geez! Can't you three ever give me a break?!" Mio picked up Ren and plays with his paws. "How can we when we don't nothing else to do? Geez, you're so stupid." "P…please stop…" Ren tried to wiggled away but unable to. Aoba rubbed his head as it ached him painfully. "Ugh…I can't wait to leave this place and get away from you three." "Hmph! We will never stop attacking you! You are our worst enemy, Aoba!" Aoba looked at all of them with an annoyed expression._

-2 Hours later after work-

Aoba walked out the shop with Ren in his bag, as always when heading out home. "Ah. What a day. Ah, the sun is starting to set." "It would be wise to head home quickly, Aoba." "Yeah." Aoba kept walking down the road to his house as Ren spoke about him and Mink. "Aoba, if I may..do you think Mink has stopped waiting for death to arrive to him?" "Ah…I don't know…as much as I don't want him to die in battle or any circumstances. I have to admit I have gotten used to him being all tough on me." "I see. It sounds like you have grown a fond to him." Aoba blushed and looked at Ren, smiling. "Ren. Don't say silly things like that." "I'm sorry."

_Aoba's Home_

_Aoba reached his house as he saw a bike parked infront of the doorway, leaning against the wall. "Eh? Mink's here? But how did he-" "Aoba." Mink's All-Mate; Tori flew down from a bathroom window and landed on Aoba's shoulder. "Tori. How did Mink find my house?" "He has his ways. You should know this by now." "Ah, I do. It just suprizes me how he found it. Ah. Has he been here the whole time while I was at work?" "Yeah. We have been here for quite a while. I will let him know you have return." "Ah, thank you." Tori then jumped off of Aoba's shoulder, flying back inside._

_-Inside-_

_Aoba walked in and took off his shoes, setting them aside, seeing Mink's black boots next to the wall. "Even Mink knows to wear socks inside…" He set down his bag down as Ren jumped out and followed Aoba to the kitchen. "Grams. Where's Mink?" "He's in the bathroom washing up since he's spending his time here for dinner." "He's staying for dinner? …Meaning he'll want to spend the night here." Aoba muttered at his words. He sat down at the table and sighs. "For dinner, fried rice with gravy smeared over the rice, plus some sweet bread rolls. He sniffed the air, smelling the hint of cinnamon in the air as he blushed. '__**Mink…you smell like you as always. So rich and sweet**__.__'__ Tori flew in and landed next to Ren who was standing next to Aoba's leg as Mink came in wearing his black and red trench coat as his usual attire. "And here I was beginning to question how long it will take you to get home." "Still being you, Mink." Aoba smiled at Mink as Mink sat next to him showing no smile or no signs of happiness. "I did tell you I had two hours left a work…you should be happy I don't get to work all night." Mink scoffed as Tae served the food in brown bowls and chopsticks. "So, Mink. What brings you here? Do you plan to stay for the night?" Aoba asked as he slowly eat his food with the chopsticks while looking up at Mink. "What a ridiculous question. Of course I'm staying. I may stay even until the next day." "Ah…so two days…" Aoba's heart jumped in joy of Mink's words as he was glad that Mink was staying for two days. "Aoba…where do you find these strange friends of yours?" Aoba smiled. "Sorry, Grams. I guess I'm just popular." "Hmph! It's getting annoying." "Haha. Sorry Grams."_

_Aoba's Room_

_Aoba opened his bedroom door as he signed in tiredness. Mink, following him from behind, sat on the bed looking at Aoba. "Oi." "Hmm?" Mink patted the bed, wanting him to sit next to him. Aoba of course obeyed him. "Mink…how are the Starch members doing?" "They are well. They can take care of each other. After all I taught them." "Ah yeah…it's like your family, right?" "Hmph." Mink lit up his pipe he took out of his pocket and started smoking. "Why don't you want to join gangs…" "They are just not my type. I told Noiz that so many times and he still tries to force me to join his Rhyme Team." Mink growled quietly but not enough for Aoba to hear. Aoba leaned on his shoulder, blushing as he felt Mink wrapped an arm around him. "I see." "I'm not going to join Starch either." "I wasn't going to ask, idiot." Aoba looked down, feeling stupid to say such a thing knowing that Mink would never such a thing to him. "Gah!" The next thing that happened was Aoba was pushed down on the bed. Head on his pillow and body on the sheets as he looked up at Mink who was glaring at him. "…Did anyone touch you recently on your way from work?" "Huh?" Mink sighed waiting for an answer. "No. Why? Noiz didn't come in the shop from what I know. Koujaku-kun has been busy at his shop. Mizuki has been busy at well with the Black Needle." "Good…" Mink then laid his on Aoba's shoulder, having his body laying on his. '__**Ah…his body is so warm. He's smells so sweet as usual too.' **__Mink…you told me a few months ago that you would take me to go see your hometown." "I'm still in the progress of making the time…as well as you know, Toue is still alive." "But you barely said a word about him since the call and when I came home." Aoba heard a soft sigh and felt a hug around his body. This made him smile happily. Aoba looked at Mink's hair and softly pinched it and rub it with his fingers. "Mink…you sure take care of your hair well." Mink was silent. "Mink?" Aoba tapped his head as he heard a light snore as Mink was fast asleep on his body. "Ah…he fell asleep." Aoba looked at the light switch which was far away from him. He picked up a teddy bear and threw it at the switch as the lights went off. "Goodnight, Mink." Aoba smiled as he snuggled in Mink's arms._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Mink's Stay In Day _

_Day 1 – Aoba's Room - Morning_

"_Aoba…..Aoba…" Aoba slowly woke up hearing a rough but yet soft voice called out to him. He sniffed the air. It smelled of cinnamon and…bacon? Eggs too. '__**Hmm? Food? Why do I smell food? And my body…it doesn't feel heavy from last night.' **__Aoba sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes, groaning as he looked around as saw Tori infront of him. "Tori? Wait then that means…" As Aoba looked to his left, he saw a well-cooked breakfast of bacon and eggs. –As he looked up, he saw Mink looking at him. "You're awake. Did you have a nice rest?" "Yeah…did you cook breakfast?" "Yeah…I didn't want to wake you up. I had Tori watch you for me." Aoba smiled as he looked deep in Mink's blue eyes but knew his eyes were really golden. "So, hurry up and eat up." " Eh? We're going somewhere?" "Yeah…we're going to driving around the city." "But wouldn't you be caught by Toue or the police?" " You let me worry about that." Aoba stared at him with worry eyes but he knew Mink was capable enough to take care of himself. _

_-30 minutes later- -Outside-_

_Aoba picked up Ren and put him in his bag and his bag over his shoulder as he saw Mink on his motorcycle, sitting and waiting. Aoba stared at him, blushing very redder. '__**Wow…I never thought Mink would be look so loving…so strong…so taller..' **__"Aoba! Hurry the fuck up!" Aoba snapped out of his daydream as he blushed more and smiled, walking to Mink. "Ah, sorry Minku. I was just thinking about something." "Hmph." Mink started the bike up as he drove off. Aoba holding his waistline, leaning on his back. "So, Minku…don't you think that Scratch will be worried about you staying over? Some of them don't even trust me you know." "Let me handle them." In Mink's way of saying, it would mean that he was saying "Don't worry about them. If anyone messes with you, I'll deal with it. This feeling made Aoba feel safe inside. Aoba sniffed Mink's hair and as usual he would smell the scent of cinnamon in his nose._

_-Few Hours Later-_

_Hours have passed and Mink parked infront of ice cream parlor. "Hmm? We're getting ice cream?" "Do you want some?" Aoba looked at the menu from a distance and got off the bike as Mink shut off his bike and walked up next to Aoba as they were in line. "What flavor?" "Ah…um…maybe vanilla." Mink nodded and slowly put an arm around Aoba, having his hand on his shoulder. This made Aoba blushed and smiled. __'__**Mink…he's so gentle with me…he's still abit mean but, I guess he does have a soft side.' **__When they got up to the ice cream clerk, he asked, "Good morning, men. Would you two like some ice cream?" Mink looked down at Aoba, staying silent. "Um, I would like some vanilla ice cream. Um, Mink, would you like some ice cream?" Mink pointed to the rainbow swirl cone. The clerk nodded and started making the ice cream that they ordered. "Aoba!" "Huh?" A familiar voice yelled towards Aoba as he saw Koujaku and Noiz walking to them with Koujaku waving at him, smiling. "Koujaku-kun. Noiz. What are you guys doing here?" Koujaku chuckled as Noiz looked away having a red lollipop in his mouth, scoffing as usual. "We were walking around the city and thought we could have some good cold ice cream. But I wasn't expecting to see you and…him." Mink scoffed at Koujaku, looking away when a change of tone in Koujaku's voice since Koujaku knew that Mink is a former prisoner of the group Scratch. Aoba jumped abit and stood infront of Mink. "Come on, Koujaku-kun…Mink hasn't done anything to me." "Aoba…you know I don't trust him around you." "Too protective…as usual you are." "Ah, shut up, Playboy." Noiz grunted and quickly turned to Koujaku, glaring and blushing very madly. "I told you not to call me that…" Aoba can see Koujaku got easily distracted by Noiz's comment and quickly took the ice cream cones and got on Mink's bike as Mink already had the bike started up and drove off leaving the distracted couple._

_Scratch Hideout_

_As Mink parked him bike in his hideout, the men of Scratch smiled in proud and honor and some even cheered saying, "The Boss is back!" or "Hooray! Boss is back!" Mink smiled alittle, feeling proud but kept his usual frown mood face as he went to his room with Aoba following but everyone glared at Aoba making mad face. Ren popped his head out of the bag, looking up at Aoba. "Aoba. Everyone is-" "Yes, Ren…I know. But don't worry. Mink will watch them. They wouldn't disobey Mink."_

_Mink's Private Room_

_Mink sat down on his throne as Aoba gave him his rainbow swirl as he licked his vanilla ice cream cone. "Aoba. Are you alright?" "Hmm? Yes, of course. Why do you ask?" Mink stared at Aoba holding his ice cream cone to his mouth as he started eating it. "Hmm…I'm just making sure." Aoba sat on the floor infront of Mink, eating his ice cream cone, smiling. "Mink…did you change? You're being too nice to me." Mink went silent as he looked down at Aoba. __'__**I guess he somewhat changed…I mean with all the niceness of him. But I like every part of him.' **__"Aoba." "Huh?" Aoba snapped of his thoughts. "Your ice cream is melting…hurry up and finish it." "Ah. Sorry." He licked the ice cream quickly before it reached his hand and got ice cream on his cheek. Mink watched as he leaned down and licked the ice cream off of Aoba's cheek. This made Aoba blush very red. "You seem to blush at everything I do." "Ah, sorry." "What's there to be sorry about?" Aoba looked up and smiled and hugged him. "Thank you…" "Hmm?" "For staying alive…Mink." Mink went quiet but smiled knowing that it would hurt Aoba if he died. Mink hugged him back and whispered, "Let's return back to your house soon." Aoba smiled and nodded._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Mink's Stay In Day  
_

_Outside of Scratch Hideout_

_Aoba was outside, waiting for Mink to finish his business in the hideout as his watch rang and he looked at the caller ID and saw it was Koujaku. He answered:_

_Aoba: "Koujaku?"_

_Koujaku: "Aoba~ Where are you? You're not at home yet."_

_Aoba: "Ah. I'm waiting for Mink. He said he's discussing some plan with something. Maybe some plan for Toue."_

_Koujaku: "Are you kidding me? You're still hanging out with him? Aoba…"_

_Aoba: "Koujaku, I'm sorry if it upsets you, but I completely trust him like I trust you."_

_Noiz: "Hmph…I'm suprized he doesn't trust me…"_

_Koujaku: "Shush, Playboy._

_Noiz: "I told you not to call me that."_

_Aoba heard Koujaku and Noiz arguing but in a loving way which made him smile that Koujaku found someone to looked up at Aoba and said, "It would seem Koujaku and Noiz are made for each other, Aoba." "Yeah. It's actually cute. They act like a married couple."_

_Koujaku: Aoba! Did you say married couple?!_

_Noiz: Look who's talking. Says the one calling me Playboy._

_Koujaku: Hey, it made me think that you adore bunnies. So you're the Playboy Bunny._

_Noiz: Excuse me?_

_Aoba: Haha~ Guys, calm down. Noiz, Koujaku does have a point. You do love rabbits._

_Noiz: I didn't need your statement, Aoba._

_Aoba: Hehe. Sorry, but it's true._

_Koujaku: Even Aoba agrees with me! So, I will call you Playboy for life!_

_Noiz: Hmph._

_Aoba heard a door open as he saw Mink coming out and told Koujaku he had to go as he hang up the call and looked up at Mink. "Is everything alright?" "Yeah I told the group to let me know of Toue's movements." Aoba nodded. Mink sighed and made an sad expression remember his family from his homeland. The dark days of his past that Toue gave him. The pain and suffering. The deaths that Mink saw through his life. As his sadness took him, he began to feel angry but then Aoba quickly got off the bike and hugged him. "No…don't give in the rage." Mink went silent. "Please, Mink. Don't give in. What you did for your family and friends back then…you did your best. You tried to save them. You gave in all in all your courage, strength and wisdom and bravery to help them. I understand you want revenge for the death of them but getting angry about it isn't going to work. Please Mink…" Aoba looked up at him with a face of worried as Mink lift his arm up, his hand on his cheek, his thumb rubbing his cheek softly as Aoba smiled and kissed his hand. This made Mink smile and hugged Aoba tightly. "You're right…I'm sorry…Aoba…" "It's okay, Mink. I understand completely." Ren watched them as he wagged his tail happily in a way of saying that he's happy that Mink is never alone in his path. Tori flew down and landed next to Ren, looking at Aoba and Mink. "Tori. If I may…does Mink still want to die?" "Nope. He hasn't really thought about it. All he could think about is his revenge and Aoba." "I see. That's very good of him to not think about death. I'm pretty sure Aoba really wouldn't want him to lay in death." "From what I remember, Mink actually said to himself that he will give life another chance to live. I give my thanks to Aoba. But I am curious about something." Ren looked up at Tori in question. "I wonder…if "Him" is still active." "You mean…" "Yeah. Sly Blue."_

_Aoba's House – Outside - Nighttime_

_Later that night, Aoba and Mink arrived at the house, only to see Mizuki infront of the house and Clear next to him. "Aoba-san, Aoba-san~!" "Yo, Aoba~" Aoba jumped seeing Clear with Mizuki which is a very rare thing to see. "Clear? Why are you here? And with Mizuki?" Clear giggled and blushed. "I'm dating Mizuki~" "Huh?! What?" "It's true, Aoba. I know you and Clear had some very good times together but from what else I heard, you are dating Mink, right?" Aoba jumped and blushed very much and even sweatdropped. "Um…well…uh.." "No, we're not. What kind of fools ask something like that…" Mink said in his usual tough tone. Clear screamed very girlish like and hid behind Mizuki. "Ah! Minku is so scary!" Mizuki smiled at the reaction of Clear. "Don't worry, Clear. I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you." Mink looked away, scoffing at them and walking into the house. "Um…so you two are dating. I'm happy for you both. Congrats!" Aoba smiled at them. "Yeah, we have been together for 2 months now." "Wow. That quite some time." "Yeah. How come you and Mink aren't together? Don't you like him?" Aoba blushd and looked down abit, thinking. '__**I…I do like him…right? Then why can't I say it to him? No…he'll think I'm stupid. Well, maybe…I'm thinking too much.' **__"Um..I…do kinda like Mink. But I doubt he'll go with me." "Why not ask him, Aoba-san~" "Clear!" Aoba shouted making a deep red blush. Clear giggled and pulled Aoba's blushing cheeks apart. "See? The prove is right here. You're like a bright red tomato~" "O wow ow! Clear! Mizuki, make him stop!" Mizuki was laughing at the show and softly pulled Clear off. "Haha, sorry Aoba. Come on, Clear. It's getting late." "Oh yeah." Mizuki and Clear said their goodbyes as they walked away, waving to Aoba. Aoba smiled and rubbed his cheeks. "Ow..his grip is still strong."_

_-Aoba's Room-_

_Aoba came in his room wearing only his blue shirt, blue pants and wearing his blue socks (YES NO MORE YELLOW DAMN SOCKS!) and stretched softly and sighed, then saw Mink laying on his bed asleep with nothing on but his pants. Aoba blushed and walked rubbed Mink's hair, smiling and leans down, kissed his forehead, whispering. "Goodnight Mink…I…I love you." Aoba blushed and sat on his knees, watching Mink sleeping._


	4. News Update

_News for Everyone Who Knew GothicBlood18_

_For everyone who knew GothicBlood18, that was my old account. I forgot the email and password to it and so I made a new account. My new account is BlueBlurAoba. I will find a way to redo two of the stories from my GothicBlood18 account and make a new story of Vampire Knight once I'm done with Dramatical Murder. I want to say I'm very sorry for everyone who really liked my Shadow x Sonic story. This time, I will work on Shadow x Sonic abit better. Please bear with me that I am busy with college so updating may take a week or so. So during the story with Mink x Aoba, I will work on Shadow x Sonic, and this time, Shadow is going to be a teacher. –Winks-_

_Love you all~ 3 =^^=_


End file.
